


Cupid's Arrow

by ofmulder (JuliaJMD)



Series: Fanfic Exchanges [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, Smut, but there was only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJMD/pseuds/ofmulder
Summary: When a Cupid is making people go mad with love near Valentine's Day, Mulder and Scully decide to go investigate. With only one room, one bed and a couple of arrows, this will be a Valentine's Day they won't forget.





	Cupid's Arrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@icannotjustify](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40icannotjustify).



Savannah, Georgia, February 13th– 12:00 AM

 

Savannah was a charming small town, the architecture was beautiful, and the weather was warmer than DC during the winter, a perfect location for a romantic trip for Valentine’s day, she would have found. Only she was there following Mulder on a case. Apparently, there had been sightings of a cupid there and it was making people go crazy with desire which often resulted in tragic endings.

It was all a bunch of bullshit, if he’d asked her, they wouldn’t even have gone there, she would rather have stayed in Washington, at her apartment, watching rom coms and drinking hot chocolate. And yet, there she was, waiting for Mulder to see if there was a room in that motel, which happened to be the third one they’d stopped by that day since all the others were completely booked because of Valentine’s day and that being such a popular location for couples to spend the holiday.

Scully’s thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she heard Mulder tapping on the window of the car. He motioned for her to follow him. Scully grabbed her things from the trunk and went inside the hotel. There was an old lady tending to the reception, her nameplate read Gladys. The whole place looked more like an inn than the usual roadside motel they stayed at and Scully felt a little happier because of that.

“Well, what a lovely couple you are.” Gladys smiled, “Looking forward to spending Valentine’s Day here in Jackson, I see. Well, I can—"

“Oh, no, ma'am, we are not a couple.” Scully said, irritated at Mulder, who hadn’t said anything to correct the woman.

“Oh, forgive her, she’s still not used to it,” Mulder laughed it off a little nervously, “She prefers the term partners.”

Scully rolled her eyes, clearly irritated.

“Well, partners, whatever you kids are calling it these days.” The old lady smiled, “You’re quite lucky, this is the last room we have, and one of the best.”

Mulder grabbed Scully by the waist and pulled her closer to make it look like they really were a couple, “Thank you, ma’am, we’ll enjoy it very much.”

Due to him insisting on that act, Scully decided it best to go with it, maybe he had a really good motive. Of course, she felt slightly uncomfortable, but at the same time, the idea of sharing a room with him was slightly enticing. It was like a cliché from one of her fantasies.

“Be sure to call if you need anything.” The woman handed them the key to their room.

They thanked her and began to make their way to the room. Scully followed him down the hallway a little behind.

“What the hell, Mulder?” Scully whispered, slightly infuriated “There’s only one room? And why did you insist on us being a couple?”

“Well, the lady at the front desk said that she only had one room, and since there’s only one bed, she wouldn’t allow us to sleep there if we weren’t a couple. She said it was against her morals.”

“What do you mean, there’s only one bed?” Scully halted.

“You heard me, Scully, there’s only one bed.” Mulder said, she could hear the slightest hint of a smile on his voice, “If you want, we can give the lady her keys back and keep looking for another motel with two rooms.”

“No, I just…” Scully began, but then gave up with a sigh, “It’s alright. Let’s just go.”

“At least she said it was a king size bed.” Mulder shrugged and she could hear a smile in his voice.

The room was located in the third floor of the building, it was fairly decent, much better than what they were used to, and she wondered if their budget would cover it. It was very cozy; the walls were of a light pink and the decoration was a classic, there was also an amazing view of a forest from the window. In the middle of the room there was a king size bed with two bedside tables, one at each side of the bed and in front of the bed, there was a small television. To the left of the bed, there was the door that led to the bathroom, which had a clean tub. The lighting on the room was suggestive, supposed to create a mood for whoever was sleeping there.

“So, Scully, I can take the arm chair over there and you take the bed.” Mulder pointed to a comfortable looking armchair that matched the classic decoration of the room.

“Mulder, look, don’t worry about it, it’s only for one night or two. We can share the bed.” Scully said, trying to sound like she didn’t care. But, deep down she knew some part of her loved the idea, and maybe that was why she insisted on it instead of following bureau procedure, “Anyway, we should get going, the sooner we’re done with the investigation, the better.”

“Yeah, sure.” Mulder agreed.

They set up their things in the bedroom and left for the police station as soon as they could.

When they arrived at the station, they were briefed on the situation by the local sheriff.

“Well, apparently people ‘round here have been going mad with love,” The man started with his thick southern drawl, “We’ve had three victims so far and they’ve all said that they felt this piercing pain on a part of their bodies before the madness started.”

“So apparently, all of these were caused by a cupid…” Mulder stated, she could tell his mind was drifting.

“Or, maybe some sort of insect with a hallucinogenic in their venom, it could be that as well.” Scully added quickly, as a way of making up for the madness her partner was spitting out, “We’ll definitely check it out, Sheriff Jones, thank you for your help.”

“Yes, thank you very much.” Mulder thanked him and both of them left the station.

“I think we should go to the hospital to interview the people and see what we can find.” Mulder suggested.        

“Let’s go then,” Scully agreed, “You drive while I check the files and see if there’s anything we missed.”

As Mulder drove, she read the files and found some interesting information.  There was an excess of mostly all of the hormones, Phenylethylamine, Norepinephrine, and Dopamine. All of which were characterized for creating attraction and which led to obsessive behavior. Along with the augmented quantities of testosterone, it made the victims extremely irritable and aggressive, leading to the tragic results. Scully had never seen blood tests like that before, not unless someone had taken some sort of new drug or something.

“Mulder,” Scully began, “What about drugs? They could have taken drugs that change the amount of hormones produced by the brain, thus causing this disfunction.”

“Could be.” Mulder nodded, “Could also be the cupid.”

“Mulder, there’s no conclusive evidence for you to suggest something like that.” Scully sighed, she waited a moment and then said, “You know what, whatever, we can check it out as well.”

Mulder looked at her in disbelief, “Who is this and what did you do to Agent Scully?”

“C’mon, Mulder.” She hinted a smile, “Don’t make me regret this.”

The rest of the car ride was silent.

They arrived at the hospital and went to talk to one of the victims, Julian, a young man, in his early 20’s. He was in a pretty rough state, Scully noticed. His left arm and leg were broken, and his eye was purple.

“Hi, Julian, we are agents Mulder and Scully with the FBI, you mind if we ask you some questions?” Mulder introduced them.

“Yeah, go ahead.”

“Can you start by telling us how all of this began?”

“Well, I was at the library, sometimes I go there just to read a book or relax when it’s all too much, I like the silence. Valentine’s day is coming, and I don’t have a valentine… again...” He began, “Anyway, that’s beside the point, I was there and then I felt this weird sting on my neck. At first, I thought it was some sort of insect or something, but then I saw this girl and all of a sudden, I’d fallen head over heels for her. For a girl a hadn’t even spoken to. Ever.”

“And you began stalking her?” Scully inquired, taking mental notes.

“Yes, I followed her to her house and around town and when I found out she had a boyfriend, I was so angry. I felt betrayed. I don’t think I ever felt that angry in my life.” Julian continued, “I don’t know what came up to me, but I went to her place, which she shared with her boyfriend and started a fight with both him and her. I was screaming, and trying to punch the man, but he was stronger than me and, well, you’ve seen the damage.”

“I see.” Scully nodded, “Do you have a history of drug use?”

“What? No, I don’t.” The man seemed slightly taken back.

“Are you sure? We’re not here investigating drug use, we are here to investigate this series of weird events that have been happening in this town.” Scully assured him.

“Well, sometimes I smoke weed with some of my friends, but only sometimes.” He told the agents.

If he were a long-term user, then the compulsive and obsessive behavior, as well as the anger fits would be justified, but it didn’t explain the altered state of the hormones.

“Did you notice anyone else at the park?” Mulder asked, “A man, perhaps, near you when you were stung.”

“No, I don’t think so.” Julian seemed confused, “Why?”

“Just curious, that’s all.”

“O-Okay.” The man nodded, unsure.

“That’s all, thank you for your time.” Scully thanked the man.

Mulder left the room behind her. He seemed to be lost in thought, as if he’d noticed something that she hadn’t, and it made her slightly uneasy.

“What is it, Mulder?” She asked.

“That was interesting.” It was all he said.

“What was interesting?” Scully pressed.

“Well, as you said, there’s no scientific explanation for the sudden change in the number of hormones.” Mulder began, “The changing point in his behavior was the sting he felt on his neck.”

“Yes, I got that far, Mulder.” Scully was growing impatient as they neared the car.

“Well, that makes me even more suspicious of the cupid.” Mulder stated, “There’s no other plausible explanation.”

“Yes, there is.” Scully sighed and got in the car with him, “For starters he could be lying to us about drug use. He could have injected himself with something, I don’t know.”

“C’mon, Scully.” Mulder sighed, “None of these are _really_ plausible and make as much sense as a cupid. Just give it a shot. Will you?”

“Okay, okay…” She sighed.

_‘Damn him and his puppy dog eyes, how can I say no to this?’_

The rest of the day, they went to talk to a couple more victims, which were a little more helpful than Julian and, all of which told them that there was a man who matched Julian’s description near the place where they were stung.

Slowly, Scully began to admit that Mulder’s theory might be right. It was a little bit too much of a coincidence for Julian to be at all those places at the same time. But her mind searched for something more plausible. It couldn’t have been…

“Mulder, let’s go to the hospital again.” Scully said when they were almost at the motel, ready to retire for the night.

“What? Why?”  Mulder seemed confused.

“Mulder, let’s just head back,” Scully insisted, “We need to talk to Julian one last time.”

“Okay, if you insist.” Mulder agreed, “But, as I was ready to take a bath and call it a day, dinner’s on you.”

“God, Mulder.” Scully shook her head with a smile. “I’ll pay, let’s just go.”

He took the next turn and they began to head back to the hospital. If Julian was indeed the culprit, then he would be out of that hospital as soon as he could, and she didn’t want to miss the opportunity to finish interrogating him when they had new information like that.

The sun was setting when they arrived at the hospital and Julian was ready to leave.

“Julian, we’re really sorry to bother you again, we just have a couple more questions to ask you.” Scully said after knocking on the door.

“Okay, just hold on one second.” Julian said and finished signing the documents a nurse had given him so he could be checked out, “So, agents, what do you want to ask me?”

“We’ve been interviewing a couple more victims that happened to have suffered from the same hormonal dysfunctions as you and that ended up in peculiar incidents.” Scully began, “Well, an interesting thing is, that they’ve all described someone who looks like you near the place where it happened.”

“Ah, God…” Julian sighed, clearly annoyed, “This used to be so much more fun before you people came sniffing around.”

“What?” Scully was really confused; the man wasn’t even trying to hide the fact that he was guilty. She glanced at Mulder and found he had an amused smile plastered on his face.

“You know, I just want to have a little fun, you know, nothing too serious.” The man continued, “I could play pranks near valentine’s day and amuse myself, maybe even join a couple, you know? But now, I can’t even have fun. I even tried to make things a little less suspicious by pretending to be injured, but it seems you guys didn’t decide to drop the case.”

“What do you mean? Join couples?” Little by little, the pieces began to fall together. She hated to admit it, but Mulder’s theory might be right.

“Are you… Are you Cupid?” Mulder seemed a little unsure, it wasn’t like him to be like that, but then, it wasn’t every day that you got to talk to a god or creature that was so willing to spill out facts that easily.

“Are you asking me if I’m a mythological entity who’s over 4000 years old?” Julian raised an eyebrow, “Yes, I am. And you can go out and tell everyone, I don’t care. It’s not like they’re going to believe you anyway. But if it gives you some sense of closure, yes, I am, Cupid, but I prefer Eros.”

“Do you really believe him, Mulder? He’s just some kid trying to get away with a crime.” Scully’s head felt light, she didn’t believe what she was hearing. No, she _couldn’t_ believe it, “He was probably selling drugs to those people and doesn’t want to tell us. I can’t believe you’re falling for this sad excuse of an act.”

“Scully…” Mulder spoke, his voice sounded like a warning.

“Okay then, you think I’m making this up? Fine by me, let me prove you wrong.” Julian said. He stared at them for a little while, Scully felt like his gaze was penetrating her soul, invading it, “I, see… mutual pining, I love it. You look very cute as a couple and I don’t want to spoil it, so I’ll be kind and give you a small push.”

“What?” Scully asked, but when she saw him fidgeting through his clothes she reached for her gun and saw Mulder doing the same. What startled her was that he pulled out a golden bow and arrows from under his clothes.

“Stop it right there!” She shouted, “Put your hands in the air and drop the weapon.”

Scully was a good shot, she had excellent aim, but Julian moved fast around the room and she couldn’t seem to get a clear shot. He moved around the room strategically and she was facing Mulder and shot her. Scully felt a piercing pain on her chest and let out a gasp. It hurt like hell, but it was good at the same time. There was blood pumping in her ears, from a distance, she heard Mulder scream out as well and then a deaf thud, as if he fell on the ground.

“Scully!” She heard Mulder shout.

She went blind for a second, she blinked, once and rubbed her eyes. When she opened them again, the first thing she saw was Mulder on the floor. Her heart skipped a beat, but she was already used to it, so she dismissed the feeling. She checked the room and found that Julian was no longer there, figuring it was safe, ran to him to check if he was okay.

“Scully…” He said when he opened his eyes, “I… What happened?”

“I don’t know, Mulder, but I think it’s best that we head back to the hotel, we don’t know what kind of effects whatever he did to us might have.” Scully said.

“It’s probably best that we get some food and sleep before looking for this guy, Scully.” Mulder agreed with her and she helped him get back to his feet.

“Let’s go then.” Scully walked to the door, “Dinner’s on me.”

~X~

The drive back to the hotel was filled with innocent flirting and laughter from both parts. The whole evening after they left the hospital felt like a first date to her. She felt butterflies in her stomach and was barely hungry at all. Her heart raced on her chest and she just couldn’t wait for them to be alone. For some reason, she knew that Mulder was feeling the same. He was uncharacteristically nervous, not flirting with her as much, avoiding eye contact, blushing slightly. It made her happy to know that she wasn’t the only one.

He parked the car in front of the hotel, and she was suddenly reminded of the fact that they would not only be sharing a room, but also a bed. But instead of it frightened, felt confident. Scully was somewhat feeling more reckless, more courageous. It was as if she finally had the resolve to make the first move.

They made their way up in a nervous silence and Mulder had some trouble with the keys when he tried to open the door, which she found sweet. Then, there it was, the room. The one bed was an imposing presence. It was screaming at her, telling her that there would be no better time. And Scully agreed.

“Hey, Mulder.” She spoke in a softer voice than usual, “You should go and have a bath first, mine might take a while.”

“Okay, I’ll have mine first, then.” He agreed, he got his things and went to the bathroom.

Scully was lost in thought as she sat on the bed. She felt like she was finally ready to make the first move, like none of the consequences mattered, she didn’t care anymore. She knew that some part of her, in the back of her mind was screaming at her to not do that, telling her to be professional, but she ignored that voice. For one night, she was sick of listening to it.

Mulder got out of the bathroom wearing only grey sweatpants. She licked her lips at the sight and the look on his eyes told her that he knew what he was doing, that he was thinking the same as her, so she wasted no time and went to the bathroom. Her bath was much quicker than she was used to, all she could think about was him, being alone with him, fucking him.

And it was only when she got out of the shower that she realized that she hadn’t brought her clothes with her, but she left the bathroom all the same, wearing nothing but a towel. He was sitting on the bed, his legs hanging from the side. She could see that he wanted her. The growing bulge in his pants told her that.

Scully walked up to him, her heart was thumping in her chest and she was ravenous, she wanted him. So, when she was standing right in front of him, she dropped the towel to the ground. Mulder let out an audible gasp and his eyes roamed her body in awe. Scully felt like a goddess ready to be worshiped by him.

Her skin felt hot under his gaze and even hotter when touched her waist to pull her closer to him. And before she knew it, he was kissing her.

The kiss was hot and passionate, the feeling of his skin against hers made her burn with desire. She wanted him and she wanted him now.

Scully pushed him, so he was sitting on the edge of the bed and sat on his lap, his hard cock was pressing against her thigh and it sent a wave of arousal through her. Mulder’s hands were everywhere, on her ass, on her thighs, holding her body pressed against his. And he kissed her neck, ravenous.

“God, Scully…” He moaned when she grinded her hips against his dick. She knew she would be leaving one hell of a wet stain on his sweatpants, but she didn’t care.

Scully got down from his lap, so she was kneeling in front of him and Mulder got the message, taking off his pants in one swift motion. She stared in awe at his cock. It was big, just like she thought it would be when she fantasized about him. She licked her lips and wrapped them around his cock. She moved her head up and down, occasionally looking at him and enjoying the look of pure satisfaction on his face. He, too, didn’t believe what was happening.

Before she could get too carried away and make him come, Mulder put his hand on her head and stopped her.

“It’s my turn now.” He said in a low voice that sent shivers down her spine.

She laid on her back on the bed, so Mulder was on top of her. He kissed her neck as if he was savoring her skin, marking territory that was now his. His hands were on her breasts and he played with them, teasing her. His kisses began to go lower and lower down her body, he licked her nipples, making her scream out in pleasure before he buried himself between her thighs. When his tongue made contact with her clit, she thought she was going to explode. Scully let out a loud moan. Mulder lapped at her clit, and she swore no man had ever made her feel that way before.

When he added the fingers, Scully completely lost it. It only took him a few strategically placed movements to make her walls clench around his fingers.

“Fuck, Mulder!” She moaned as he rode out her orgasm with her, prolonging it as much as he could.

That had been one of the greatest orgasms of her life. Scully had always figured he would be good at oral sex, but that had exceeded her expectations. She was left breathless and panting on the bed.

Mulder resurfaced with something of a cocky grin plastered on his face and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“C’mon, Mulder,” Scully purred, “Wipe that grin off your face and just fuck me already.”

He seemed surprised by her words, but wasted no time. He soaked himself with her juices, rubbing the tip of his cock against her clit. She gasped out in pleasure. But nothing she had ever experienced compared to the feeling of when he buried himself to the hilt inside her.

“Fuck, Scully.” He moaned, “God you feel so good, so tight.”

It had been quite some time since she’d last had sex, so he was stretching her almost to a painful point, but she loved it. She loved the feeling of fullness and both of them just stayed that way for a moment before he began to move.

It was slow at first, so she could get used to the length and girth of him, but, quickly, it turned into a more frenzied pace, the room was filled with grunts and moans and profanities. Mulder switched positions so that he was on his knees, lifting her hips a little so that he had a better angle. And with every stroke, he hit her g-spot.

“Oh, my fucking God!” Scully moaned. She could feel another orgasm building deep in her gut, she was really close.

The grip he had on her hips tightened and she could tell that he was about to come as well, so she reached down and began to circle her clit in quick motions. One specifically well-placed stroke sent her over the edge. Her walls spasming around his dick and making him moan as well.

“Fuck, Scully!” He groaned and came, spilling inside her. “Fuck!”

She could feel his cock throbbing inside her and she felt empty when he slid out of her. Mulder laid on his back on the bed as she went to the bathroom to clean up and, when she got back, she laid down next to him.

Mulder scooted closer to her and she enjoyed the feeling of being close to him. It was nice.

“What about tomorrow?” Scully asked him, she was scared that everything between them would change. That everything would become awkward and their friendship would fall apart.

“We’ll worry about it when we wake up.” Mulder said and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

“Okay.” She snuggled a little closer to him and he turned off the lights.

“Scully.” He said, it was almost a whisper.

“What is it, Mulder?” She replied.

“I love you.” He whispered.

Scully froze, her heart was thumping in her chest again.

“I love you too.”

 

 


End file.
